Nye
Nye is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Wingeria To Go!. He's a fan-made customer selected by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018, created by Zetsu. Appearance Nye has light colored skin, along with short, bleach blond hair. He wears a backwards white baseball cap with navy blue accents and pink and cyan splotches. Nye also wears a gray belt with a silver buckle, a silver locket, and a blue and pink collared plaid shirt with white buttons underneath a blue bomber jacket with cream collar. He wears navy blue pants and side shields glasses with pink and white lenses. Nye also wears blue shoes with pink laces and zigzags on the front, along with blueish fur. Style B He wears a backwards navy blue and black plaid baseball cap, dark violet square spots, and light-blueish accents. Nye also wears a gray belt with a gold buckle, a Warp Coin necklace, a pink and cyan splotched shirt with torn edges, and a blue torn overshirt with white buttons and pink stitches. He wears navy blue and black plaid pants with dark violet square spots, and side shields glasses with cyan and white lenses. Nye also wears blue shoes with pink laces and zigzags on the front, along with blueish fur. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2018 On his way to winning the sixth Customerpalooza, Nye received more votes than: * Jairo in Round 1 of the Truffleton U Division (3,443-2,858) * Azariah in the Truffleton U Semi-Finals (2,880-2,548) * Juliet in the Truffleton U Finals (2,900-3,477) * Mathias in the Final Four (4,038-2,888) * Ranulph in the Grand Finals (5,488-4,768) Orders Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Carolina Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 French Fries (Right) * 4 Hummus Dips Holiday (Thanksgiving) * 8 Carolina Tofu Skewers (All) * 4 Sweet Potato Wedges (Right) * 4 Hummus Dips Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark * Regular French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly ** Strawberry Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Red Velvet Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Neapolitan Drizzle Holiday (Mardi Gras) * Red Velvet French Cruller ** Powdered Sugar ** Raspberry Bark * Regular King Cake Donut with Strawberry Jelly ** Masquerade Powder ** Purple Burple Drizzle ** Mini Mallows * Red Velvet Roll ** Powdered Sugar ** Doberge Drizzle Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 39 * Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 32 Unlockables * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hummus. * In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Masquerade Powder. Stickers Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this oufit: Trivia * Nye is the second male customer to win a Customerpalooza. * Some dark green spots of paint on his hat were changed to blue and pink in the animated image as the winner. This was at the request of his creator, Zetsu. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=43309.msg2060398#msg2060398 ** Zetsu is also solicitous to change some details of the jacket (wrist and neck) with a fluffy/fur texture (similar to a detail of the shoes). http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=43309.msg2056642#msg2056642 **However, Tony confirmed that he, along with Matt will not be changing much beyond the green paint splatters. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/498672154598965248/520355131703951360/fairenough.PNG *Nye is the 1st Customerpalooza winner to debut in an app. *He and Elle are currently the only KCP winners to have appeared in the Customer Spotlight. **They also had the same position in the bracket. *His Style B took notice from Zetsu's Style B version he had created for Nye. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=43309.msg2055254#msg2055254 Order Tickets Nye’s holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Nye’s Wingeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving. Nye’s regular Wingeria order.jpeg|Nye’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Nye’s DTG! Mardi Gras order.JPG|Nye's Donuteria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. Nye’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Nye's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery Nye's_Name_Logo.jpg Nye_wins_01.gif Nye-0.png KCP18 Winner icon.png|Nye's icon KCP18 Finals.jpg KCP18 Brackets.jpg 976F034C-BE3E-4C6A-92DD-674BC0F9FC75.jpeg|Nye in the Customer Spothlight sVaJsAb.jpg Nye in Starlight City.jpg NyeB.jpeg|Style B 0876BDA0-08C2-4F22-9E34-AD46A972A37B.png|Nye is unlocked E32E2F29-E45C-4103-92E1-9AC91FFB06B6.png Zetsu's Nye Style B.png|Nye's Style B created by Zetsu 67CCDB1F-F5CB-4950-8C1F-D9E17880D0CC.png|Nye at Gold! Nye Styles.PNG|Nye's styles A and B. IMG_3014.PNG Nye receiving his Style B outfit.PNG|Nye receiving his Style B outfit. Nye’s Style B outfit.PNG|Nye's Style B outfit. Screenshot_2019-06-15_013628.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-15_194436.jpg nyeprof.jpg Fan Art Zetsu-150x150.jpg By_Mannie.png|By Mannievelous With Juliet by Obertart.jpg|By Obedart By obedart.png|By Obedart Nye anime.png|By CepProductions nye trf.png|By CepProductions Tak berjudul9.jpeg|By Petey K Fdafb31867e339f1adbb882a86866779decc7439 副本.jpg|By ChenkingTCT Nye - Pixel Art.png|By LuisAngel01 46439185_2169744526625750_5664768693251342336_n.png|By Animatronix @Poisoncrene3.jpg|By Poisoncrene File:By_Ianiant.png|By Ianiant Nye_by_Zetsu.png|By Zetsu Nye_by_FlippingOcFanatic.png|By FlippingOcFanatic Nye.jpg|By Nikospa1000 nye.gif|flipline studios nye 3D Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:N Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Debuts